Don't
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: Just something I came up when listening to a song. Be warned of slight Yaoi


**Moonwolf: **I was just listening to a song and well…this happened

**Jiraiya: **….you are a sick and demented person

**Moonwolf:** yeah I know….but its your own fault for looking so fetching (pinches his cheek)

**Orochimaru:** then why involve me? And kissing? (shudders)

**Moonwolf: **…cause I like yaoi .

* * *

**Don't **

The rain was falling like they were small stones, hitting him with bruising force. Or at least that was how it felt for Jiraiya as he was on his knees in the mud, his hands planted on the ground to keep him from falling over. The threes around offered the minimum of cover for the two shinobi's that had fought hard against each other.

The white haired male shuddered lightly at the pain of his wounds and the sorrows from his heart as he lifted his head slowly to look at the one he had been fighting. Orochimaru…his best friend, a traitor and a crazy scientist that had done terrible experiments on the people of Konoha. The rain had lodge both of their clothes and darken them both, hiding the blood as they could no longer see it.

Orochimaru was leaning against a three, panting softly but with a demented smile on his face that almost made Jiraiya flinch "see…you still cant beat me" he laughed. Jiraiya didn't care about that right now "just come home… come on Oro-kun, I'm sure we can explain it, you might do a few years of lower class missions but" Orochimaru chuckled, shaking his head. Jiraiya struggled to stand up "you do not get it do you Jiraiya old friend" the pale man smirked "Konoha has nothing to offer me anymore… my goals goes far beyond it, in fact…Konoha will just be another stepping stone for me" the dry chuckle actually made Jiraiya flinch.

When he had heard that Orochimaru was leaving Konoha…leaving him, he had decided to make it his mission to retrieve him, begging sensei not to send ANBU after the other man. His wish had been granted and he had shoot out after his friend, out the gates before Sarutobi could finish the sentence.

But it had been in vein, the minute he had caught up to his snake like friend, tackling him to pin him down on the muddy ground, the fight had been on. Throwing jutsu's of different kinds at each other, drawing weapons and strength unknown, drawing blood from each others body, one to get away and the other to keep his friend. And the whole time it had been raining as he had chased, hunted, found and fought the other male of the sannin's trio.

He had just one question now "why?…" his voice was quite, like a dying storm as he lent against the three behind him, his wounds making him dizzy in lost of blood and pain shooting all around him. Orochimaru cocked his head as he studied the other, a flash of concern going through his eyes when Jiraiya closed his eyes in pain. But when he opened his eyes the look was gone only to replaced by a dully bored look that Jiraiya had seen one to many times "because I have my goals Jiraiya…and not everyone likes my way of…ah…obtaining those goals" he smirked.

Jiraiya clenched his jaw, he had seen the lab that Orochimaru had destroyed in his hasted to get away, had seen what was in there. The seals gave him the ideas and then there was what the boys that was were barely alive that the ANBU's had rescued…they were all excepted to die in less then two days.

Water was slowly slid down his cheeks and down his neck as he trembled, feeling cold in the air and rain "ah…I seen how you obtain them…" he said slowly as he rested more of his weight against the three, knowing the battle was over. Orochimaru raised a eyebrow "and you still want me to come back with you" his yellow eyes bore into him, demanded the truth from him "why?" Jiraiya chuckled weakly "why?… you're my friend… isn't that enough" he questioned, closing his black eyes.

When he opened them again Orochimaru was standing right in front of him, a small glare on his face. Jiraiya almost cried out in surprise. He had not heard the other move "that's not it…there's something more there Jiraiya so I repeated, Why did you follow? Why do you want me back" he hissed out, his face inches from his team mates . Jiraiya could feel his heart thundering, why had he followed after Orochimaru after what he had seen. Why had he been so scared that he might lose this one person.

His reason was one he hadn't even admitted to himself, let alone to anyone else. He gave the other the only answer he had, brushing his lips briefly over the ones in front of his before turning his head to the side, not wanting to look at Orochimaru.

Yellow snake eyes were staring stoical at him, the only thing betraying the shock was the widening of his pupils "so ka…" he said softly before reaching up to grab the others chin, moving his head until he could stare into Jiraiya's eyes. Eyes that were closed in fear of what would be coming, but they sprang open when lips covered his, staring into slowly amused but pleased eyes before they to shut, pressing him back into the three.

Jiraiya let him, ignoring the pain and aches in his body as he clenched his hands into Orochimaru's shoulders. And then he was gone, back to the spot he had been standing, smirking lightly "later Jiraiya…I have to go" he turned and started to move away. Jiraiya's eyes went wide "Orochi! Wait…." the other stopped but did not turn, waiting for what would be said. Jiraiya swallowed heavily "promise me something… promise me you wont die before I do!" he shouted. Orochimaru lifted a hand to wave "if you promise me the same…Jira-chan" then he was gone, like the dark when the sun came.

Jiraya slowly slid down the three trunk and down on his ass in the mud, his lips trembling as he sang softly to himself, a song that Tsunade had taught him when the world was going bad and everyone was dying around them.

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

_Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy him  
Let him never die:  
Let him never die:_

He really hoped that his promise would stand unbroken.

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:_

_What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know what trick I ought to try  
Fiyero, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?  
No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!_

No good deed goes unpunished...well that was true Jiraiya guessed as he bleed on the muddy ground.

_Nessa:  
Doctor Dillamond:  
Fiyero:  
Fiyero!!_

_One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why_

_No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all Oz be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Fiyero, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!_

He hoped that to himself that they both could keep those promises and that next time they meet…there would be no good or bad deeds. Though, he smirked lightly, Orochimaru could be as wicked as he wanted. He was still smirking lightly when the ANBU found him in the cold rain, not able to move because all his strength had left him.

* * *

**AN: ** The song was from, Idina Menzel - No Good Deed Lyrics

Go check it out, its really cool!


End file.
